


I Need Someone

by uwusunflower



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Jan and rock being fluffy gays!!, implied general panic/anxiety??, its fluff, just read it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:29:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26343400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uwusunflower/pseuds/uwusunflower
Summary: Rock isn’t used to not being (no-pun-intended) Jan’s rock.  She’s used to being the comforter, the shoulder to cry on, not the other way around.  But everyone has bad days
Relationships: Rock M Sakura/Jan Sport
Comments: 5
Kudos: 17





	I Need Someone

“Rocky Road! I’m home!” Jan exclaimed happily, dropping her keys into the little catch-all bowl on their coffee table. Despite spending all day attempting to teach ten year olds how to sing in proper pitch, the young woman had been just as giddy as she was when she left the apartment earlier that morning. Jan wholeheartedly loved being a music teacher, getting to spend five out seven days a week spreading her love of music to young people.

Kicking her shoes off in the entryway, the blonde pouted to herself, wondering why her girlfriend hadn’t responded to her. “Rock?” She called out once more, not bothering to wait for an answer as she padded her way down the hallway, abandoning her afternoon ritual of making tea as soon as she came home. She passed Rock’s office space, seeing the colorful, poster-clad room had been suspiciously unoccupied. 

Rock worked as a self-employed graphic design artist and video editor, so it wasn’t too out of bounds for Jan to find the pink-haired girl asleep at her desk, over-ear headphones on and snoozing peacefully. The polar opposite of Jan, an early-riser who was tucked into bed by ten o’clock most nights, Rock was awful at time management, often pulling all-nighters to finish digital designs and projects for clients. A few weeks prior the blonde had come home to find her girlfriend’s face pressed into the keyboard of her laptop, having had to withhold her laughter at the sight of harsh square imprints on a drowsy Rock’s cheek. 

Standing outside the bedroom door, clad in animal crossing stickers, Jan rasped her fingers gently against it, not wanting to disrupt her partner. “Rocky? I’m home, are you okay in there, honeybee?” She spoke softly, taking her lower lip between her teeth. It was out of character for Rock to not make herself visible once Jan texted that she was on the way home. Normally she was waiting on the couch to cuddle and hear about the blonde’s day, or in the kitchen snacking before dinner. 

Small sniffles sounded from the other side, Rock’s voice wobbling as she stuttered. “I’m f-fine, J-Janny,” she called out, hiccuping as she tried to breathe. 

Jan twisted the knob, letting herself in as worry overtook her senses before she could ask Rock if she could come in. 

Rock wasn’t a crier, she never had been. The rare occasions in which Jan had encountered a genuinely upset Rock were few and far between, it having been a long time since she had seen the pink-haired girl get upset over something more serious than a less than stellar performance in a round of Mario Kart. Seeing her like this, knees pulled close to her body, chest rising and falling at an alarming rate as it looked like she was struggling to catch her breath. 

Trails of black mascara stained her skin as tears rolled down her cheek, Rock making a quick motion to try and wipe them away as she noticed Jan approaching her. Her hoodie sleeves were pulled over her fingertips, stained with tears and smears of her eye makeup. 

Jan sat herself beside the pink haired girl, putting her hand overtop of Rock’s. “Hey, hey, hey, it’s gonna be okay gorg,” she softened, heart breaking at the hiccuped sobs escaping Rock. “Try to breathe with me okay?” Normally Jan was the crier, so it hurt her to see her sweet, nerdy, excitable girlfriend so downcast. 

Shaking her head, the nerdy girl hid her head in her knees, disregarding Jan’s attempts at comforting her. All she wanted was to pull the pastel sheets over her head and disappear. “It’s n-nothing, ‘m fine,” she lied, voice coming out as a broken whisper. A feeling of tightness had only worsened inside of her chest and she tried to let out a collected breath. 

As the blonde’s fingers ran through the other girl’s cotton-candy colored curls, Rock rested her head on Jan’s shoulder, shutting her eyes tight. Everything felt painfully bright, feeling an aching sensation throbbing in her head. 

All Jan wanted was to make Rock feel better. “It’s not nothing if it’s making you cry, sweetheart. Are you sure you don’t want to talk about it? Might make you feel better,” she offered, her fingers rubbing soothing circles into the flesh of Rock’s hand.

Sniffling, she nodded. “I’ve just had a really sucky day,” Rock explained, that once present tightness in her chest slowly fading as she vented to the attentive blonde, who was nodding as she listened. “That graphic I was doing for that little coffee shop down the street? My laptop crashed and I lost the whole thing, so I have to start over. And I broke your favorite mug this morning after you left and Nicky and I got into this big argument and I just feel so guilty I-I,” she sniffles, being interrupted by Jan, pulling her into a tight hug. 

Jan pulled the crying girl close into her chest, too concerned to care about the tears soaking into her lilac sweater. “Hey, it’s gonna be okay Rocky, I promise. You and Nicky’ll be just fine, you two get into it a lot but you always make up,” she reassured, cuddling further into the girl. “This time isn’t any different.”

Pulling away from her, Rock wiped at her nose with her sleeve, the blue fabric wet with tears. “I’m sorry for being such a mess,” she apologized, eyes downcast. The pink-haired girl always prided herself on being strong and (no-pun-intended, Jan’s rock, in a sense. Feeling so overwhelmed, so defeated by something so minuscule as a crumby day, it was unfamiliar to Rock. ”A-and I’m sorry about your mug-“

“Hey, hey, hey,” Jan interrupted, tilting Rock’s chin upward to meet her eyes, seeing that they were clouded with tears and exhaustion. She gently wiped away the leftover tear marks with the pad of her thumb. “No apologizing, we all have bad days honey. And secondly, I don’t give two fucks about some ten dollar mug from Amazon, gorg,” she smiled sympathetically. 

The pair remained as they were for what seemed like an infinite amount of time, the comfort of Jan's arms and kind whispers providing her with indescribable butterflies, lifting her mood. Despite being in a relationship for almost three years, just about everything Jan did made Rock’s heart flutter. Always leaving the little salt lamp in the corner on at night, because she knew that Rock got antsy in the dark. Leaving the box of Fruit Loops out on the counter, a gentle yet needed reminder for Rock to take a break and eat, knowing how carried away she got with work. Leaving little love notes on her desk, sitting her favorite Totoro coffee mug out on the counter, Jan just existing in the same world as her brought Rock a sense of peace with herself. 

“Hey Janny?” Rock asked, toying with a loose purple thread from her girlfriends. 

“Yeah gorg?”

“I love you.”

“Love you too rocky.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hehe hi!! :-)


End file.
